


Diamonds for X-mas

by redbird691



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbird691/pseuds/redbird691
Summary: When Princess gets a mountain of coal for Christmas, Jack takes it upon himself to make Prinny's Christmas better.





	Diamonds for X-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/princesscallyie/art/Diamonds-for-X-mas-498402391, by https://princesscallyie.tumblr.com/, I was tired enough to decide to write this so here it is. I took some creative liberties with the setting as it's been a while since I looked through this AU.

Ahhh Christmas morning, a time of happiness and delight, a time where all the good boys a girls open presents that Santa gave them, with jubilation and excite. Unfortunately our story doesn't start on a happy note, no we start in Casa-de-Spicer where the man of the house Jack Spicer had just finished shoveling the remnants of his coal into storage, he didn't mind being on the naughty list, he reveled in it actually, just proves how much of an evil genius he was. His pile of coal was smaller than last years, but it was enough to last him for a few months, maybe half a year if he didn't have too many large projects.

Jack wiped the sweat of his brow as he mindlessly walked through his house, brainstorming some modifications for he most recent project when he heard a sound. It was faint, but he could follow it, as he grew closer to the noise it became apparent to him that is was sniffling, and since there was only one other person that lived here he figured it was his girlfriend Princess Morbucks. Moving silently now Jack approached the room the sniffling was emanating from and hid just outside the room, and there sitting on a LARGE pile of coal was, in fact, Princess crying.

"*Sniff*I-I'm not even all that n-naughty any more... I -I try so hard, but bad things always happen t-to me... *sniff*" Very true, Prinny had cleaned up her act a lot form when she was a kid, she acted less spoiled, rarely asking her daddy for things(she had Jack for that now), and was nicer to people, though she did act like a bitch from time to time, and was less than personable with Blossom at the best of times, and outright malicious at worst. Their rivalry was a deep one, rooted in their childhoods, and nurtured throughout their teens.

"God dammit, Prinny has really been trying to be good, but I think that stunt she pulled one Christmas as a kid really got her on Santa's permanent naughty list. I just wish there was something I could do." Jack thought to himself, but he couldn't try to appeal to St. Nick to get Prinny on the good list. All he could do was build machines of destruction... 'THAT'S IT! It'll take me a few hours though, need to get Prinny out of the house... Bubbles would probably be willing to help Prinny, she'll help anyone." Jack then walked out of hearing range of the door pulled out his phone and called the Utonium Household.

\------

Bubbles Utonium was sitting in her room admiring the paint set she had gotten from Santa this year, all the colours, when her cell phone went off, she grabbed it and looked at the number before answering, "Hi Jackie! Merry Christmas!" the always happy Powerpuff said.

It was Christmas so he let the nickname slip, "You to Bubbles, look I need to ask a favour." Jack said sounding serious.

Bubbles sat up straight at the tone of Jack's voice, "I'll help any way I can! What's up?" she asked, to most her voice didn't change, but if you knew her she was asking in a more serious tone.

"It's Princess, she got a lot of coal for Christmas again and it's really bumming her out that she's not off the naughty list. You know how hard she's been trying."

"Aww, that's so sad. Yeah, she has been getting better though. What can I do to help?"

"Well I'm gonna make a machine that'll turn her coal into diamonds, my Christmas present for her, but it's gonna take some time to make and I want to surprise her. Do you think you can hang out with her for a few hours, maybe 3-4 while i work on that?"

"OH JAKCIE!!! That's so sweet of you!! You can count on me, we can go see a movie and have a lunch out and do some shopping while you do that."

"Sounds great, just avoid typical Christmas movies, might remind her of her coal. I think home alone is playing at the cineplex down town." Jack suggested.

"You got it Jackie, I'll pick her up in half a hour."

"Cool, thanks again Bubbles."

"No problem Jackie." Bubbles then hung-up and got dressed.

\----25 minutes later----

Princess had left her coal mound and was sulking in the main room of Jack's house, she tried to distract herself by spending some time with Jack, but he told her that he got struck with a sudden bought of inspiration and wouldn't leave his lab until he finished his project. So now she was sad and mad, sad about her coal and mad that her boyfriend would rather hid in his lab than be with his sexy girlfriend, "Stupid Spicer, when he comes out of that lab it's right into the dog house with him!" Prinny fumed in her head, she was broken from her thoughts by the door bell going off, Prinny tried to ignore it but the person just kept ringing it. Fed up with the noise Prinny stomped over to the door, yanked it open and yelled "WHAT!?" and was met with the smiling face of Bubbles.

"HI PRINNY, Merry Christmas." The blue puff smiled and held a small present bag out to Prinny.

Seeing Bubbles calmed Prinny down some, despite Blossom being the incarnation of 'Everything nice', Bubbles was the one who held that title for Prinny. Calming down Prinny smiled and accepted the gift, "Thanks Bubbles, sorry for blowing up in your face like that. My Christmas hasn't been so merry actually." Prinny gave Bubbles a quick squeeze hug.

"I know, Jackie called me and told me what happened, sorry to hear you got coal again, you've been doing so good these last few years. If it were up to me you'd be off the naughty list."

Princess chuckled at that, if Bubbles was in charge, there would be no naught list, and hearing that Jack cared enough to call Bubbles to cheer her up while he was occcupied "Thanks Bubs, that means a lot."

"Wellll~, aren't you going to see what it iiiis~?" Bubbles asked playfully.

Prinny chuckled again and opened the bag and removed the packing paper, "*gasp* Oh Bubbles! THANK YOU!!" this got another tight hug from the red head, which Bubbles returned giggling with delight. Inside the box was a Torchic plushy, Prinny's favorite pokemon.

"Your welcome, hey Jack told me he was gonna be busy with something today, and Home Alone is playing at the cineplex, wanna go watch that, do some shopping and get some Pizza?"

Prinny let go and wiped some tear out of her eyes, "Sure let me go change real quick." she then took off to the room she and Jack shared, changed into something not covered in coal dust and went o rejoin Bubbles, but not before making a stop at Jack's lab door, "Jackie, I'm still mad at you for locking yourself in your lab when I needed you, thank you for calling Bubbles to help me in your stead. You are now only slightly in trouble." Not waiting for a response she went to rejoin Bubbles, who was waiting in her car, and the two made their way down town.

\----5 hours later----

Prinny really needed that, to watch a funny movie, shop for some new clothes, some she planned on using very soon, and pig out on some comfort food. The time seemed to just wash a way her sadness, though her company might have had something to do with that, it's hard to not be happy when hanging out with Bubbles, her optimism was contagious. "Thanks for cheering me up Bubs, I really need this." Prinny said as she exited the car with bags around each arm.

"Any time Prinny, if you feel down, give me a call and I'll do everything in my power to help out. Hope the rest of your Christmas goes well." Bubbles then pulled out and made her way home. Prinny entered the house and dropped her stuff off in her and Jacks room. As she made her way to towards Jack's lab she almost ran right into him.

"Hey Princess, how was your Christmas?" Jack asked giving his girlfriend a hug.

"It got better, thanks for calling Bubbles." she said as she returned the hug, "Though I am still mad at you for choosing to stay cooped up in your lab when your girlfriend was in need!" she then swatted his right shoulder.

"OW! Easy! I've been doing some heavy lifting and am kinda sore."

Prinny looked confused, "Don't you have robots to do your heavy lifting in the lab?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about my project, I was moving all that coal you got into my storage for latter use. I figured you wouldn't want it so I hope you don't mind."

"So why didn't you have to robots do that?"

"I wanted to be a good boyfriend to make up for abandoning you in your time of need to I did it all myself." Jack answered with his head held high, proud of himself.

"OH Jackie! You are now slightly more forgiven." Prinny then hugged him again.

"Well there is one more load, you wanna help me? Show that this coal can't keep you down."

Prinny looked apprehensive, "I don't know Jack."

"Come oooon~ it’s not a lot." Jack smile.

"Fine" Prinny groaned, "But only cause I think this will feel cathartic." she then made her way towards the coal room. Not catching the smirk on Jack's face.

As she approached the room she rolled up imaginary sleeves, "OK, let's get this…." She stopped mid sentence, freezing in place, eyes going wide, jaw hitting the floor, inside the room, where a mountain of coal should have ben was now a mountain of diamonds.

Jack walked in and picked up a large diamond an approached Prinny, "Sorry I couldn't make them as dazzling as you, Babe. But I think I came pretty close."

Prinny, having regained some form of motor function, with tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, Jack. D-did you really do all this for me?" her voice quivered.

"Well duh, a pretty princess should get diamonds for Christmas, not coal." Jack smugly replied.

"Aww, Jackie~. You make me so happy." Prinny then jumped on Jack and cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

Jack hugged his girlfriend and whispered while stroking her hair, "Merry Christmas Princess."


End file.
